warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeline of Bassenheim Triangle
This article is a collection of all note worthy events in Bassenheim Triangle, including the areas of Iox sector, Kjipr sector and Bassenheim Expanse. Note1: Yellow events are canon only and white events are fanon content. Some major events are added from canon in this timeline to keep it in order. Note2: as long as the original articles are being written (Iox, Kjipr, Expanse and anything related to them), this site is under construction. It is, however, frequently updated when new events are added in the Triangle. Golden Age of Mankind Starting from development of navigator-gene and perfectioning the STC (Standard Template Construct), this age begins in 22nd millennium and continues into 25th millennium. Lex Unspecified date .M22 - Proto-Iox is Found *Proto-Iox is found by Imperial explorators with the aid of newfound navigators. Human settlements are found in following systems: **Dania **Tessagamil **Zereghost Unspecified date .M24 *With the power of technology, humankind strives through turbulences of warp and manage to reach the area of current Bassenheim Triangle again. Clans of proto-AdMech establish colonies on numerous planets, including: **Gamma Rhada **Exerces **Nineteen-Eleven **Xalung Worlds Unspecified date late.M25 - Blackening of Nightshores *Psykers, warp anomalies, storms and other warp-related phenomena force humankind to act. As many colonies are isolated from Terra and from each others and are endangered by warp activity, the tech-heretics of Nightshores produce one of the last STC's of humankind. Area of Nightshores becames null to warp, all traveling in it becomes virtually impossible and the planets Gamma Rhada, Exerces and Nineteen-Eleven are cut out from the Imperium for millennia to come. Birth of Imperium The Emperor rises and creates his legions of Thunder Warriors in order to unify Terra. After his succeed, he starts the Primarch project and creates the Space Marine legions. In 800.M30 the Emperor launches the Great Crusade and unifies the humankind that was scattered in cold void of galaxy. Unspecified date .M30 - Colonising Ver Cluster *4788th Expeditionary Fleet conquers the pre-Imperial worlds of Ver Cluster (Tessagamil and Zereghost) and contests numerous planets within Ver Cluster for new settlements. Unspecified date .M30 - Birth of Remicles sector *4788th Expeditionary Fleet conquers the Remicles sector from the pre-Imperial filth of human scums. Unspecified date .M31 - War for the Divine Realm *Elements from the 1061st Expeditionary Fleet, who had turned their back to the Imperium, seeked hiding place on Tessagamil. The Tessagamese people became aware of the 1061st's treacherous nature and war for the planet was fought. Tessagamese held the traitor army, until newly reformed troops of Imperial Guard and Navy repelled the invaders. Age of Rebirth After events of Great Scouring, Age of Rebirth begins. Traitor Legions are driven into Eye of Terror and their geneseed put behind locks. M32 c.280.M32 - Ecclesiarch Veneris II becomes High Lord of Terra 546.M32 - The Beheading 888.M32 - Astropath Wars 909.M32 - 3rd Black Crusade of Abaddon the Despoiler The Forging Creation of Astropathic Choirs and retrievement of many STCs from Dark Age of Technology boost Imperium to its new dawn. The Forging is also known as Golden Age of Imperium. M33 831.M33 - Year of Ghosts M34 401.M34 - The Howling 434-438.M34 - 104th Crusade *After the Howling, Remicles sector was lost in turbulence of warp. 104th Crusade was launched by Lord Commander Ultima. Remicles sector is reintroduced under Imperial rule. 458.M34 - Winrich's Quest *Aftermath of 104th Crusade leads to that Lord Commander Ultima is granted a Warrant of Trade and sent out of his duty. Grudginly accepting his price, ex-Lord Commander Ultima; rogue trader Winrich Carollon gathers a conclave of rogue traders around Ultima Segmentum and launches a voyage towards the Nightshores. This leads to colonising of numerous planets within area and the area becomes a detachment of Remicles sector; Guberniya of Carollon. **Planets conquered during "Winrich's Quest": Carollon (500.), Ras Alhague and Ren Haret (501.), Heios (520.), Vega Maxia (525.) and Bule (527.) 501.M34 - Guberniya of Carollon *Guberniya of Carollon is acknowledged by the Remicles sector and the House Carollon becomes its head of state. 600.M34 - Hadranoh *Planet Hadranoh III of Hadranoh system is colonised by the efforts of Cluster Lords. 800.M34 - Heios *Heios system is colonised and directed under the rule of Guberniya of Carollon. Nova Terra Interregnum Nova Terra Interregnum: The Ur-Council of Nova Terra denounce the High Lords of Terra and secede from the Imperium, taking the entire Segmentum Pacificus with them. For 900 years, the Imperium is a bisected empire. Lex Unspecified date .M35 - Moirae Schism *Begun during Nova Terra Interregnum, Moirae Schism divided the Cult of Mars in a way unseen since Shcism of Mars during Horus Heresy. Schism is fought off but hereteks, rebellions and traitors cause wars for two millennia. 075.M35 - Nova Terra Interregnum begins 142-149.M35 - Hereteks of Vega Maxia *Forge world Vega Maxia falls into Moirae Schism. After bitter war between regiments of Ver Cluster and Guberniya of Carollon alike, forces of Kjipr sector arrive on forge world with Adeptus Mechanicus titan legion. Vega Maxia is introduced under rule of Priesthood of Mars in 149.M35 975 - Nova Terra Interregnum ends in Cataclysm of Souls Unspecified date (975-991).M35 - 16th Founding *Space Marine chapter White Tigers is found and granted a homeworld inside Remicles sector in 998.M35, Mirza Age of Apostasy Begun from the power struggle of Ecclesiarchy and Administratum, this internal strife came to its climax during an era known as Age of Apostasy and finally during the reign of Mad Lord Vandire and his Reign of Blood. Lex 280.M36 - Bloodbath of Heios *Frateris Militia and other forces still loyal to High Lord Vandire Goge are attacked on Heios Prime by White Tigers space marines. Attacking the cardinal's palace, White Tigers slaughtered everyone who carried a gun making the streets flow in blood, hence the name. 281.M36 - Purging of Hadranoh *After Bloodbath of Heios, White Tigers alongside Arbites troopers confront one of the last fleets of now-dead-Vandire, cripple it leaving only destroyed hulks of cruisers drifting in space. After that the forces land on Hadranoh III and start massacring the last loyalists of Vandire. Capturing over 30 thousand troopers, White Tigers set them on fire at the Clearing of Cleansing. Event became known as Purging of Hadranoh, Massacre at Clearing of Cleansing and Bonfire of Lost Souls. 345-350.M36 - Kjiprian Rebellion *Aftermath of the Reign of Blood results in a way that Lord Militant Governor Kjipr founds Kjiprian Empire in place of Kjipr sector and announces it to be independent of Imperium of Mankind. Attacking the northern parts of Remicles sector, the secessionists take over number of planets before Imperial Guard of Ver Cluster and Guberniya of Carollon muster their forces and perform a counter-attack against them. With the guidance of chapter master Shahy'Ar of White Tigers, Imperium's forces quickly crush the rebellion wreaking havok into Kjipr. 388.M36 - Missionaria Semitas Necareth *Missionaria Galaxia starts a quest for area now known as Pilgrim's Passage. Five missionaries who managed to bring Imperial Creed on planets of Auxerre, Erkenwold, Ives, Siracia and Tenguril are canonised as saints in 107.M37 after the Edict of Hadranoh. 479-490.M36 - Xalung Worlds campaign *Human settlement found during Dark Age of Technology, Xalung Worlds, is found by rogue traders that still reside in Guberniya of Carollon. Considering the nature of new/re-found planet, Adeptus Mechanicus takes advantage and mobilises its fleets on Nauglir Minoris and Vega Maxia. Attacking with the aid from White Tigers and Imperial Guard. After gaining foothold on planets inhabitated by hostile proto-AdMech faction, the planets are quickly put under control of Adeptus Mechanicus's skitarii legions. 941.M36 - Dawn of Nightshores *Ever-night of Nightshores is slowly lifted. It is finally teared away by the Supernova of Bassenheim Star. 984.M36 - Missionaria Noctus Litoria *Quest for Nightshores is launched by Missionaria Galaxia after long operation of lobbing and pressuring by rogue traders of Guberniya of Carollon. Carefully Missionaria Galaxia starts to explore the planets behind Xalung Worlds and in the edge of the Ever-Night of Nighshores. 989.M36 - The Golden Throne Hungers *Warp storms all over galaxy expand visibly. Number of Black Ships is increased in order to gather more psykers to be sacrificed for the Emperor and Golden Throne. 989.M36 - Supernova of Bassenheim Star *After unsuccesful try to separate an ancient cruiser off the Space Hulk, warp portal is opened near Bassenheim Star, ancient white-dwarf which with the sheer gravitational pull consumes itself with twisted warp-energy from the opened portal and goes supernova. Filled with warp-energy and radioactive filth, the explosion destroyes most of the Remicles sector in an instant, as the gamma-waves consume ozone layers and wreak human DNA codes over thousand light years in areas both galactic north and south. The magnitude of this explosion reflects into warp from the open portal and launches such great turbulence it kills thousands of psykers, distorts astropathic messages for over 25.000 light years and even twists the light of Astronomican in over 15.000 light years. Guberniya of Carollon, Ver Cluster and Kjipr sector are saved from the gamma-rays and initial explosion, but are still left on their own as warp becomes turbulent in area. Necareth Gate is lost to newborn nebula. 990.M36 - Fall of Remicles *Martial law is appointed in Remicles sector, its capitol lost, governors dead, fleets ripped apart with hundreds of planets. Those planets that survived the Supernova of Bassenheim Star are ripe with mutation and anarchy. 990.M36 - Fortifying of Prosphorant *Former industrial planet, Prosphorant is turned into fortress world to keep vigil over the worst area of Bassenheim Nebula, the heart of it. 991.M36 - Cleansing of Capella *Former agri world Capella is ruthlessly burned down. Whole planet is declared to be quarantined for hundred years. In 091.M37 Capella is re-colonised. 992.M36 - Purge of High Spires *By orders of Arch Cardinal Engelbert Hadranoh, Carollon Prime's High Spires are purged from the unclean and mutated. Carollon dynasty is outraged by this. After High Spires are purged, the purge spreads into middle- and low-class areas but is ultimately halted by Arbites forces who banish the Guard regiments off planet. Judge-Commander Pili Smith gains support from inquisitor Victor Bassenheim who bans Arch Cardinal Hadranoh of his self-appointed rights to command troops of Imperial Guard. 995.M36 - Wiping the Remnants *Systems of 8071-IX, 8070-IX, 8029-IX, 1207-JX and 1081-BNc inside Bassenheim Nebula are virus-bombed and left dead. All records about their original names, class, tithes or population count are expunged and lost forever. 999.M36 - New Rulers *Surviving planets of the former Remicles sector are put under rule of Guberniya of Carollon and Kjipr sector. Ultimate fate of some planets are left in mystery and information about them is never found. Some worlds are ascended into daemon worlds after warp dust and filth spread over them making fabric between real space and warp fragile. Bassenheim Nebula becomes forsaken zone of warp anomalies and beasts. Age of Redemption M37 020.M37 - The Great Cull *Sectorial governors of Guberniya of Carollon (aka. Lord Carollon) and Ver Cluster (aka. Cluster Lord) are assassinated during this event. Seat of the Lord Carollon is inherited by Alois Carollon. 028-051.M37 - Crusade for Nightshores *One of the Redemption Crusades, Crusade for Nightshores was launched after Ever-Night of Nightshores was lifted and Missionaria Noctus Litoria reported of human colonies. Crusade was launched in 028.M37, led by Alois Carollon. It was great success in all accounts was it not for Nineteen-Eleven Catastrophe in 048.M37 where White Tigers lost six companies, not to mention two lost Sororitas preceptories and two dozen regiments of Imperial Guard. Crusade ended in 051.M37 after Saint Seren's ascension and conquering of 21 worlds: Lanuar (029), Borcron, Eron and Vosrin (030), Ashoria and Mastarn (031), Thorax (033), Vostronov (035), Bostrovil (038), Seroon (040), Ar Ishret (041), Sioa (042), Yaleida (045), Nir (046), Rigobel and Exerces (047), Alasia, Gamma Rhada and Vermillion Rock (050) and Nighton and Saint Seren's Hope (051). 030-107.M37 - War of Faith "Pilgrims' War" *After crusading forces had left the sectors Guberniya of Carollon and Ver Cluster, cardinals of Hadranoh, Heios and An Romos raise religious zeal on numerous planets and a new war fronts are opened on almost every planet. Mutates and heretics are rooted out and burned at stakes all over the area where Iox sector is to be born. Worlds of Ives (038), Auxerre (042), Erkenwold (043), Tenguril (047) and Siracia (048) are introduced under Imperial rule and Missionaria Semites Necareth is considered as ended. Five Missionaries or Five Saints are canonised by Ecclesiarch in 107.M37 who led the original missions on these five planets. Trail of Saints is born in 048.M37 and its status as a sector is left pending by the Adeptus Terra, who anxiously wait the results from the Crusade for Nightshores. 051.M37 - Birth of Iox *In name only, Iox sector is established under the rule of Alois Carollon, warmaster of Crusade for Nightshores, when crusade came to its end and the areas were introduced under rule of Carollon dynasty. Results of the ongoing War of Faith keeps newly formed sectors's foundation treaties pending. 092.M37 - Circle of Faith *War of Faith spreads from Guberniya of Carollon into Ver Cluster. Imperial commanders start to see the side effects of zealous militia's war, many worlds are left undefended and in great havok. Imperial lords gently try to succumb the War of Faith, failing miserably. 107.M37 - Edict of Hadranoh *Arch Cardinal Hadranoh Eremias Hadranoh (meaning; Arch Cardinal Eremias Hadranoh of Imperial cardinal world Hadranoh III) claimes the area of current Iox sector as his personal synod with the support of each cardinal and Imperial governor that rules over a world in area. By this edict Iox sector comes into being and Adeptus Terra formally recognize the area in 109.M37 after what Alois Carollon is elected as the first Lord Militant Governor Iox. By the Edict of Hadranoh, areas of Bostrovil Triangle, Gateway of Necareth (even if it was lost at time), Guberniya of Carollon, Iox Marches, Ring of Zereghost, Trail of Saints, Ver Cluster and Xalung Worlds are to be part of Iox sector. Also parts of Bassenheim Nebula is claimed under the rule of Lord Militant Governor and High Cadinal of Iox. The Waning M38 691-705.M38 - Taming the Rift *Rogue trader Karl Lothringen ventures into Gateway of Necareth in attempt to find the lost world and warp gate. He succeeds in 691.M38 and gains great reputation for it. He is however denied of the right to rule the planet so he sets a new course and makes new maps of the Gate and its destination finally finding the Lothringen system in 705.M38 and sets there. Karl Lothringen gains a rank of Governor in 708.M38 after the planet is accepted under governorship of Iox sector. 699-731.M38 - First Raxan War *Recently refound Necareth system is after more precise scrutinising under rule of Raxan Xenos. First Raxan War sets into flames in 699 and lasts for over 30 years until the vile Xenos are driven into the hideous nebula in 731.M38. 745-746.M38 - Second Raxan War *After recovery, Raxans rally themselves apparently under strong psyker and attack against the Necareth system in 745.M38 crippling Imperial defences. War is brief and violent as the warfleet of Raxan is destroyed with a single blow by Lothringen rogue trader dynasty, who had recovered a numder of Imperial cruisers under their rule. The Lothringens are announced as "Guardians of the Rift" in 747.M38 and sub-sector's fleet is given under command of Alexander Lothringen who also receives a title of Prefect. 748-772.M38 - Third Raxan War *Third Raxan War was started after promoting Alexander Lothringen on his seat as Prefect. With fierce speeches on Heios Prime, sector's capital, he is given right to assemble forces for a campaign against Raxan Xenos. In 748.M38 Imperial Navy fleet sets its course into southern Bassenheim Nebula in attempt to outgun and outnumber Raxan fleets. Before 753.M38 war was little more than series of hit-and-run attacks against each others. When White Tigers joined the campaign in 753.M38 with their whole fleet, Imperial forces gained much yearned trust for the campaign and the combined fleets pushed Raxan Empire to the edge of destruction all the way to the Planet of Phantoms where the offensive was halted due attrition and difficulties in supply. 782-784.M38 - War over Planet of Phantoms *With careful planning, White Tigers lead the assault against a world that seems to be Raxan Xenos's homeworld. Many specialised troops are gathered to this attack, including five regiments from the notorius Catachan Jungle Warriors. War lasted for two years, after what the Imperial troops are evacuated from the planet and thermal bombing is launched by Imperial forces. Of former jungle-death world nothing more than ash-covered husk is left. System's first planet, bit more hospitable for humans, is marked for colonising. 785-789.M38 - Fourth Raxan War *Last efforts of Raxan Xenos are made against the Imperium of Mankind. Campaign lasts four years and ends in result where all Raxans are destroyed or driven so deep into nebula that they will never return. In years 792, 793, 796 and 802 patrol fleets are sent deep into nebula just to ensure that the Raxans won't return. M39 ???.M39 - Jengarlan *Planet Jengarlan is colonised by Lothringen Dynasty and a governor of their offspring family is elected on the seat of Jengarlan. 100-300.M39 - Ferghost Colonies *Lothringen dynasty, growing in power and arrogance, launch series of explorator missions inside an area we now know as Ferghost Colonies. After Lothringens's own rogue trader fleet fails to find any habitable planets, Lothringens hire other rogue traders to search the area. Six planets are found in total and to ensure that the governorship is passed upon Lothringens's friends, the dynasty makes deals and bribes many officials in numerous departments. M40 546-562.M40 - Thousand Rebellions *Starting in 546.M40 and ultimately ending in 562.M40 when inquisitor Velgram d'Ark succumbs the Lothringen heresy. Thousand Rebellions start with minor revolts in Gregora sector and trail its way into Iox. 561-562.M40 - Lothringen Heresy *Starts after Waldemar Lothringen claimes himself off from Imperial rule, Lothringen dynasty takes over half-dozen systems under their control and wreaks great havok in Iox sector. The Heresy lasts for almost two years, before White Tigers arrive from their crusade to succumb other Thousand Rebellions and make massive drop-pod assault in hive world Lothringen-Eta's High Spires killing all members, except one, of Lothringen family. Tale of Lothringens and all other usurpers of the Thousand Rebellions is over. M41 104.M41 - Nightshore Revolts *Secretive cults with forbidden knowledge over the mysterious devices on Exerces, Gamma Rhada and Saint Seren's Hope try to reactivate the devices. Later investigations show that they were driven by Chaos Space Marines. Nightshore Revolts are put down solely by Arbites forces in a matter of months. 440-447.M41 - Reign of False Judges *Frontier world of Vidar is governed by three Arbites judges, corrupted by chaos. Inquisitor-Acolyte Ceridwen "Just" Lothringen ends the Reign of Trio-Judges of Vidar in 447.M41. 448.M41 - Extermination of Conclave of Prosphorant *Inquisitor Ceridwen Lothringen puts down the xanthist inquisitor conclave who was smuggling rogue psykers off Iox sector. 461-470.M41 - Purge over Nightshores *Inquisitor Ceridwen Lothringen smothers the chaotic cults in Nightshores with the aid of Adepta Sororitas Order of the White Maiden. The Vermillion Preacher of Berserkers of Arnkorn was killed in Vermillion Rock in 467.M41. The most costly event during the purge was Night of Flames in 469.M41 when reportedly fourteen thousand Imperial citizens were burnt in the slums of Exerces. 475.M41 - Dorsova Revolts *Penal worlds's Dorsova Pi and Dorsova Pi-2 prisons have massive outbreaks in 475.M41 and special task force formed within Imperial Guard is quickly gathered and deployed upon the worls. Strike-Viper, bigger of the two was led by Ceridwen Lothringen and deployed on Dorsova Pi when Strike-Cobra was deployed on Dorsova Pi-2. Revolts were snuffed in couple months and most of the escaped prisoners were captured or killed. 491.M41 - d'Anglos Incident *Huge warp portal manifests in and around cardinal planet d'Anglos Prime fed by immense psychic energies from unknown source, whole planet is consumed by suddenly emerging warp storm. Only a handfull of Imperial citizens are saved from the devastation as the warp storm now dubbed as Storm of Tears overcomes the system. In a year it grew in its height, closing planets of Capella and Prosphorant, after what it started to shrunk slowly. In 999.M41 it grew again, fed by the laughter of Thirsting Gods. 504.M41 - Howling of the Saint's Rift *When inquisitor Tearlach Rosenstein, acting under alias Undrad Ulysses escapes his pursuers through Saint's Rift, the area becomes shrouded in warp and unexpected turbulences distort trips of many planets. Lothringen-Eta planet's hives are starved and Necareth Gate suffers from daemonic invasion, half of its population slaughtered in a matter of months. As suddenly as these phenomena appear, they disappear. 506.M41 - Fall of Menegron *Tearlach Rosenstein, rogue psyker and possible daemonhost at time, is apprehended by Ancalyan's Cabal. Inquisitor Ceridwen Lothringen gets hint of cabal's Istvaanian nature and executes it wholly. Tearlach Rosenstein escapes and is never to be found. Menegron becomes dangerous death world filled with strange phenomena and warp-entities. 508.M41 - Pox-Gate of Crowmere *Grandmistress Iox (of Ordos Iox) Olga "Pureheart" Volak finally closes the "Pox-gate of Crowmere" after four year campaign on planet Crowmere. She is then apprehended by Ceridwen Lothringen and executed as heretic alongside many other members of the Ancalyan's Cabal. 519.M41 - Burning Hives *Rampaging daemonhost "Flamer" raises his own little crusade in the Hive cities of Lothringen-Eta. Flamer and his rebellion is put down by inquisitor Angir Fex. Fex is mortally wounded and dies shortly afterwards. 695-701.M41 - Zereghost Wars *Chaos led rebellion in Zereghost Primus leads to a full scale war between secessionists and Imperial forces. This war lasts for six years after what the planet is declared to put under Exterminatus Extremis. Category:Timeline Category:Iox